


The One Where Omega Has A Catboy Kink

by catacombsaint



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys, Collars, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacombsaint/pseuds/catacombsaint
Summary: Omega and Special get together for a bootycall, and Omega is kind of a furry about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PEOPLE WERE ASKING ME FOR SOME SPECIAL/OMEGA SO.....here's sort of a continuation of The One Where Special Sucks A Dick, or, at least, it takes place in the same universe and it's another of special's wild sex romps with his fellow church members :^) thanks for reading ya filthy sinners!!

“You really want me to wear this?” 

Special examined the collar in his hands. It was delicate and black, trimmed with lace, with a bow at the front of the neck. A small bell and a miniature grucifix charm dangled from a metal loop in the center, and jingled as Special inspected the thing. 

“Please?” Omega tried to convince him with those big blue eyes of his. He reclined on the bed and fiddled with the ring in one of his nipple piercings. “You’d look fucking hot!”

The two of them had done this many times. Omega would pass Special in the castle halls, or in the cafeteria, or in the common room of their dorm house, and he’d tug playfully on Special’s tail. That was their signal that Omega wanted what he proudly referred to as a “bootycall”, and Special kind of hated that word, but that’s what it was. They’d meet in Omega’s room and Special would take care of him. Bootycall. 

Special actually did this routinely with several ghouls, and, most recently, even Papa had called on him for some personal attention. He liked it; in a depraved kind of way it stroked Special’s ego. He knew he was a great lay. He didn’t earn his nickname for nothing. 

Omega was one of his favorites out of the many ghouls—and Papa—that he’d spend time with. He was one of the church’s most respected, attractive, dominant ghouls, and Special always found his nickname ironic. Omega fit the description of an alpha male much closer than the ghoul that actually went by that moniker.

He was fond enough of him that Special was even willing to let him have this little catboy fantasy. Today, at least. 

"Only because you’re my favorite," Special said, bringing the collar up around his neck to put it on.

"Wait—" Omega interjected, shooting up to stop him. "Let me do it."

Special rolled his eyes, but let him. Omega made a show of fastening the buckle, stroking the underside of Special's chin and tipping his head to stretch his neck out. Special shivered, because as corny as this whole scenario was, Omega’s thick, rough hands on him always got his heart pumping. He always took it slow to savor their time together like this, remarkably gentle for such an imposing-looking ghoul. Goosebumps rose on his skin as Omega kissed and nipped on his pale shoulders, finishing up with the collar. 

"You gonna purr for me today, kitty?" Omega asked with a cheeky grin as he leaned against the headboard and pulled Special into his lap. 

"You gonna make me purr?" Special shot back at him, returning the smile. 

Both of them were already undressed—they never wasted any time getting each other out of their clothes. They grinded into each other, getting each other's bodies worked up, both knowing just where to touch and squeeze to turn the other on. Omega used one of Special's horns to pull his face in to kiss him, and Special groped at him, leaving little pink scratches as his hands roamed. He dug his claws into the soft roundness of the big ghoul's stomach, and he was rewarded with low grunts against his lips when he pulled on his nipple rings. 

He could feel Omega's cock twitching between them. Reaching down, he wrapped his thin fingers around it, tracing the soft scales that ran along the underside with his thumb. Special was being a tease, with a frustratingly light touch, and Omega rolled his hips up in an attempt to get more friction, but he knew he wouldn’t get it until he fucked him. 

Mindful of his claws, Omega used his magic to shift his hands into a more humanoid form. The black pigmentation that extended up his elbows shrunk down to cover just up to his wrists, and his claws shortened, becoming blunt like human fingernails. When that was done, he pressed his fingertips to Special's lips, and the smaller ghoul knew what to do, sucking them in and saturating them with his spit. He swirled his tongue around them, the little bumps on the surface a strange, tickling kind of texture.

A string of moisture briefly connected his fingers to Special's mouth when Omega withdrew them. With his free hand, he gripped the base of Special's tail to lift it out of his way. He pressed his wet digits to Special's hole and slowly pushed them in, and Special sighed, relaxing his muscles to let Omega stretch him. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, wishing he could see Omega's fingers fucking him. It felt great, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. 

"Just fuck me already," he blurted out, making Omega burst into a laugh. His belly bounced, making the ghoul on top of him bounce as well. Silently, he obliged, removing his fingers and reaching for the table next to the bed to get a condom and lube. Special left his lap, sitting back and watching him prepare himself. He didn't care if Omega caught him staring. The big cocky bastard knew he was an impressive sight.

"Face down," Omega directed, guiding Special into position. The bell on the collar jingled as he moved. "Let me see that tail, pussycat." Special rolled his eyes at him again, but presented himself the way Omega wanted. He swished his uniquely feline tail around in the air, grazing the larger ghoul's skin with the fine black fur. 

Omega's fingers were inside him again for a moment, lubing him up and stretching him a final time, and then the head of his cock was pressing at his hole. He was fucking huge, but they both knew Special could take it. As Omega sank into him, Special's eyes fluttered shut. He chewed his bottom lip, remembering to relax, relax...

"Fuck...are you okay?" Omega asked when he'd buried his cock completely inside him. He always asked Special if he was okay when they did this, or if he was hurting him. It was cute, Special thought, how considerate he was. He just nodded in response, because forming words wasn't something he was capable of at the moment. He’d taken Omega’s dick more times than he could count, but that didn’t make him any smaller. The first time they did this, he’d nearly blacked out, so this was smooth sailing in comparison.

As he started moving his hips, Omega watched Special's ribs expand to take in deep, trembling breaths. Every time they did this, he always wanted so badly to just bend the ghoul in half and fuck him hard enough to bruise, but he had to control that feral urge. He was significantly bulkier, taller, and stronger than Special, and he knew if he didn't take things slow, Special might end up in the infirmary when he was done with him. Ghouls ending up bedridden after sexual escapades was nothing unheard of, but it was still best to avoid the embarrassment. 

Special balled up his fists in the bedsheets, keeping his back arched, putting on a good show. He brushed his tail across Omega's face to tickle his nose with the fur and stared up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, his pupils starting to dilate, and bit his lip and grinned, showing the tips of his fangs. 

That expression, with those bowed lips and thick eyelashes, was too much. Omega couldn't help himself—he had to wipe that smug look off his face. Grabbing his tail with one hand and squeezing his ass with the other, he gave a savage yank, and Special cried out, his coy smile gone. Omega's own tail thumped heavily against the bed and he thrust deeply into the ghoul beneath him, eliciting another gasp. 

"Fuck you're so fucking...fuck," he said, so lowly it was practically a growl. Special got the gist of what he was trying to say. Omega repositioned himself, then, leaning forward over Special’s back and supporting his weight on his hands, and Special braced himself, knowing what was coming when Omega got into a stance like that.

As mentally prepared as he was, there was no stopping the stream of yelps, gasps, and moans that left his mouth when Omega picked up his pace, thrusting so forcibly into him that his rickety old church-supplied bed sounded like it was in serious danger of breaking. Special did his best to keep his back arched and his ass raised, but Omega was fucking heavy, and he felt his hips sinking lower and lower towards the mattress with every thrust. The bell on that stupid collar was jingling out of control. Special still thought it was ridiculous, but if it got Omega this excited, he might consider wearing the thing more often.

Omega’s weight finally pushed Special flat against the bed, and he again adjusted himself, this time placing a hand in the middle of Special’s back to steady himself. This pressed the smaller ghoul’s face into the sheets, muffling his cries, which was probably for the best—he was making so much noise at that point that the entire dorm house must’ve known what was going on in Omega’s room. 

Being flattened against the mattress reminded Special that his own cock existed. He’d been so focused on Omega’s inside him that he’d failed to notice how much pre was leaking out of him, or the wet spot he’d made on the sheets. The new friction, every thrust rubbing him against the bed, was almost too much stimulation, and then Omega, nearing his own orgasm, grabbed him by the hair to yank his head back, and the most Special could do was cry out Omega’s name. 

With the hand on his back, Omega could feel that familiar rumble in the ghoul’s core, starting faint and growing into a strong vibration. Unmistakably, he was purring for him. That pushed Omega over the edge. Giving a final few frantic bucks of his hips, he came, still balls-deep inside of him. He grinded his hips lazily as his heart rate slowed back down again and he came down from the orgasm. 

Before Special could think of his next move, Omega was pulling out and rolling him over, flipping him onto his back. His confusion turned to shock as Omega’s scarred lips closed over his dick—since when did Omega suck dick? Was he that into this catboy thing?

His thoughts were cut short, because it turned out Omega was actually pretty fucking good at it. There was an awkwardness to his technique that made it obvious he didn’t do this much, but he made up for it with pure enthusiasm. He took as much of him into his mouth as he could, humming and slurping and closing his eyes with furrowed brows like he was putting all of his effort into getting his partner off. Already overstimulated, it didn’t take long before Special was cumming, and he grabbed Omega by his bull-shaped horns, bucking his hips up into his mouth and swearing loudly. Omega swallowed and gasped for air, like even he was stunned by what he’d just done. 

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them as they both came down to earth again, catching their breath and getting comfortable, slumping against each other on the bed. It wasn’t an awkward silence; it was more of a what the fuck just happened kind of quiet. Omega reached over to undo the collar for Special, but this time, Special stopped him.

“If it gets you to suck my dick, I’ll leave this thing on all the time.”


End file.
